Technical Field
The present invention relates to evaporators for two-phase thermal transfer systems with capillary pumping.
More specifically, the invention relates to forming and assembling such evaporators, in particular those intended to remove heat produced generally by a dissipative element, in particular, but not exclusively, by any electronic processor or any electronic switching device.
Description of the Related Art
The expansion of data exchanged over the Internet network has led to an enormous need for calculating and storage power in servers serving to address the needs of users and in particular these servers are often gathered together in centers called “data centers”.
The cooling needs of the electronic boards making up the servers in these data centers never stops growing because the density of processors in these boards is always higher.
Using air or liquid fluid circulation for cooling the processor on a server board is known. The circulation of such a fluid requires the use of one or several fans or one or several pumps which can be subject to failure or at least require regular maintenance.
It is therefore preferable to use a passive system, meaning one without an active pump, in order to extract the heat from processors; this type of system uses a capillary pumping phenomenon. Such a system is described in the patent application US2003/051859; however, the condenser function still calls for a fan and additionally the evaporator placed above each processor is complex to produce and consequently costly. Furthermore the bulk and reliability of operation of such an evaporator can be improved.
A need therefore appeared for reducing the cost of such evaporators without impact on the performance thereof, in order to be able to offer two-phase thermal transfer systems with capillary pumping for various applications with large production volumes.